Hotel CatDog
"CatDog Hotel" is an episode from Season Three. Characters Present *Cat *Dog *Winslow *Cliff *Shriek *Lube *Hans *Professor Staffwag *Maria Cowess *Mr. Banks *Mrs. Banks *Moose Synopsis CatDog are converting their home into a luxurious hotel. They added signs, a tent entrance, coconut trees and a makeover inside the house. Cat claims it the greatest ever but Dog asks if it would be hard to maintain it by themselves. They found Winslow requesting milk but they charge him 20 dollars. CatDog in hotel staff uniforms greet a family of German pigs and took their stuff but Hans asks Cat if they have chocolate mousse. Cat claims they will serve anything to their guests. When CatDog returns to the check-in counter they found a lot of luggage belonging to a scientist named Professor Staffwag. He requests CatDog a more quiet place to study. Nearburg's greatest opera singer Maria Cowess requests the finest room to practice a new opera. More guests have checked in to the hotel much to Cat enjoying his business. A phone call rings and Cat answers it. From the phone Hans requests chocolate mousse so Cat attempts so but the door bell interrupts him with a prankster answering it. Car brought chocolate mousse upstairs but the mousse fell because of Cowell singing. Professor Staffwag complains about her singing because he wants to work on his experiment without disturbance. Cat tries to tell him not to be annoyed by her but he still does and resumes working. Staffwag holds a sample of nitroglycerin which causes an explosion if exposed to loud noises. Cat knocks Cowess's room and asks her to sing quieter but she refuses. Cowess slams the door interrupting Staffwag on his experiment. Hans calls for his chocolate mousse again and CatDog goes downstairs for it. Winslow appears in Cowess's room wearing only a white towel and accidentally scares her. Cowess screams which interrupts Staffwag again and Staffwag calls the phone to silence her. Cat has another chocolate mouse and answers the doorbell only to be fooled by the prankster again. Cat answers the phone with Cowess calling that she has a mouse in her room. Cowess throws cups and plates at Winslow and Winslow's towel fall of from him. He fled with wearing his towel again and charges to the chocolate mousse Cat is holding with his towel falling off again. Winslow slurps the chocolate mousse and Hans holds Winslow angrily. Cat gets Winslow and throws him downstairs with Hans demanding chocolate mousse. Staffwag requests CatDog requesting to have Cowess out of the hotel. Cat asks her to stop singing but she refuses. Dog lassos a moose to Hans. Cat thinks Dog got it wrong but Hans is satisfied and invites to moose to his room. The hotel guests yells CatDog for not addressing their complaints and CatDog found out that the ceiling is about to fall. CatDog goes to their attic only to find an octopus playing a drum set and an elderly cat lifting weights. Cat tells them to keep it down but Mrs. Banks keeps working out. Cat ells her to stop and she does but throws her dumbbells causing CatDog and the Banks to fall. They fell to Staffwag's room and Staffwag complains to CatDog that with another loud noise the nitroglycerin would explode. Hans's Moose pushes the door falling to Staffwag. Cat now believes that the idea of running a hotel in his house to be a bad idea. He asks Dog that he wants to evict the guests out of the house. CatDog founds the Greaser Dogs in front of their house in a vehicle. Cliff asks them that he is running a hotel said to be superior to theirs. In the next day the Greaser Dogs advertise their hotel in front of CatDog's house. Cat persuades the hotel guests to move to the Greasers hotel but the guests don't want to leave. When Dog asks the guests that the Greasers hotel has signs saying "Do Not Disturb," the guests successfully moved out of CatDog's house and rode with the Greasers to their hotel. In the night Cat asks Dog to hit him in the head with a shovel. Cat wonders how the Greasers are doing. A huge explosion appears from the window and launches hotel guests and the Greasers into CatDog's bed. Hans asks CatDog for one more moose and the prankster rings the doorbell with him. Dog asks Cat what to do next and Cat hits himself again. Trivia * This episode was partly based on the BBC sitcom ''Fawlty Towers''http://catdog1st.tripod.com/StevenBanks.html. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3